The Men in My Little Girl's Life
by Huehuetecti
Summary: Giles reflects as he's preparing to give Dawn away on her wedding


Tittle: The men in my little girl's life

Summary: Giles reflects as he's about to give Dawn away on her wedding.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters from BtVS belong to Joss Whedon and the song belongs to Mike Douglas.

AN: I heard this song on my computer today (I didn't even know I have it – ah, the wonder of compilations) and this fic just sort of popped into my brain. It's just a short bit of sentimental fluff. Hope you like it. Also, review please ^_^

_The men in my little girl's life_

_The men in my little girl's life_

_It seems like only yesterday when I heard my little girl say_

_"Daddy, there's a boy outside, his name is Rod_

_He wants to play in our backyard_

_Can he daddy? Can he daddy? Oh please daddy"_

It really did seem as only yesterday that Dawn crashed one of their Scooby meetings and argued, black-mailed and pouted her way into their little group by being the most stubborn and opinionated teenager Giles had ever had the privilege of knowing.

_Is it really so long ago she'd come to me and she'd wanna know_

_"Dad, there's a boy outside, his name is Lee_

_He wants to carry my books for me_

_Can he daddy? Is it alright, dad? He's got freckles, dad"_

_The men in my little girl's life_

_The men in my little girl's life_

At first she was just his Slayer's younger sister – a girl to be protected and taught, but ultimately just a teenager like any other. But that soon changed. She wormed her way into his heart – into all of their hearts and she was there to stay. She was the one that he could really love as his own daughter. He loved Buffy, but she was always his Slayer and he couldn't forget that. Willow was one of his children, but she was also a powerful young witch to be guided. And Xander was like the son he never knew he wanted, but he didn't need protecting like Dawn did.

_Then came pony tails and jeans and my little girl was in her teens_

_"Popsie, there's a boy outside, his name is Tom_

_He wants to take me to the prom_

_OK, popsie? He's cute, popsie. We'll be home early, popsie" _

All of his children had such bad luck with love. It seemed like it was simply not meant for them. Buffy, with her constant yearning for men who were bad for her. Willow, who found love only for it to be taken from her by the supernatural in one way or the other. Xander, with his impressive collection of demonic females. Dawn was no different. She went through numerous crushes, Xander and Spike notwithstanding. It seemed like she inherited the Summers' luck with men. The first time I realized I taught her my daughter was when she came to me after a particularly bad break-up. I was incredibly honoured that this young woman had chosen me as her confidant.

_Before I knew it time had flown and how my little girl had grown_

_Now it was "Father, there's a boy outside, his name is Eddie_

_He wants to know if we can go steady_

_Can we, father? Yes, father. Oh, can we borrow the car, pop?"_

After the fall of Sunnydale she chose to move to England with me to attend Oxford. There she met William. Their relationship progressed slowly. It was incredibly sad to watch this vibrant your woman be so careful in her relationships. She'd been burned so many times; she hardly dared to hope for more. However, William turned out to be a very persistent young man. He wasn't deterred by the many threats that the rest of my children sent his way and he handled the discovery of the supernatural unexpectedly well. One day he came to me to ask for my permission to propose to Dawn. I happily gave it to him – after reminding him of what would happen should he hurt my little girl.

_Yes it seems only yesterday I heard my lovely daughter say_

_"Dad, there's a boy outside, his name is Jim_

_He asked me if I'd marry him. I said yes, dad_

_Got something in your eye, dad? I love him, dad"_

_The men in my little girl's life_

_The men in my little girl's life_

So here I am. Waiting in front of Dawn dressing room for her to get ready. It was a bumpy road. She nearly broke of the engagement after a dream-inducing demon showed her the future. It took Xander flying from Africa to share his own experience with false flashes of the future for her to relax. After that she could hardly wait for the wedding. Now, as I am waiting for her to come, I realize I am more nervous about it than she is.

She finally exits the dressing room. She looks absolutely stunning. I hug her and together we walk down the aisle. When we reach the altar I kiss both her cheeks and give William one last warning glare. Then I move to the side-lines. This is her moment.

She'll be happy. I know it.

_A child, an adolescent, a young lady, a wife_

_And, oh yes, there's another man in my little girl's life_

_"Hi dad, there's a boy outside, his name is Tim_

_I told him Grampa was gonna babysit him_

_Thanks, dad. Bless you, dad. Good night, dad"_

_The men in my little girl's life_

_The men in my little girl's life_

AN #2: This is the song featured in this fic: .com/watch?v=D3u5OMnxsBQ


End file.
